<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by niwa_junsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908960">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu'>niwa_junsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentioned BbangNyu, Minor Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's plan is ruined but he is happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, SunKyu - Relationship, SunQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Changmin Centric Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:35 Sunday .</p><p>It's been raining cats and dogs since dawn and no sign of stopping anytime soon.  Changmin wondered if his plants at veranda feeling cold from the amount of rain and wind that sweep through them. </p><p>Should he move them inside for the time being? But then Sunwoo will make a fuss over dirt and water which surely will spread on the floor.</p><p>Changmin sigh. There goes his plan to go shopping with Chanhee. They've been planning to go shopping for valentine. Both giggling secretly just the thought of making homemade chocolate, which earn a glare from Sunwoo who feel left out while drinking his latte. </p><p>Chanhee text him fifteen minutes ago tell him that they still can go when the rain stop even at the afternoon. But then again they will have too little time to cook. God know how horrible they are at cooking let alone make chocolate and baking. </p><p>Pouting and sighing again, Changmin rose from his seat and walk to the kitchen to refill his instan hot chocolate. Before enter the kitchen though Changmin see Sunwoo finally decide to stop playing games and out of his room. He is been playing games since he woke up. Letting Changmin alone to feel gloomy.</p><p>Probably because he is hungry enough. Thought Changmin. </p><p>"Hungry?" Ask Changmin smiling at the younger and proceed to the kitchen. </p><p>"Do we have food?" Sunwoo ask as he too enter the kitchen. </p><p>"Pizza from last night?" Offer Changmin.</p><p>Sunwoo jut out his lips but nod. Sauntered to Changmin and give the older back hug while the latter put the leftover pizza into microwave. </p><p>"What're you up to since morning?" Sunwoo give Changmin's neck a peck and then burry his face there. Smelling Changmin's scent that he love so much. </p><p>"Been lonely since my boyfriend choose games over me, which is not a surprise." Changmin answer. </p><p>Sunwoo chuckles. "You know that's not true. You just have to call my name and I'll running to you like an obedient  puppy I am. You are just kind enough to let me play" </p><p>Changmin smile. Well that's true. Changmin will always first because Changmin is Sunwoo's priority. </p><p>"So how's the plan with Chanhee going?"</p><p>"You know?" Changmin actually tried to hide his plan from Sunwoo. Intend to make a surprised. </p><p>"Well Chanhee is not particularly good at keeping his mouth shut."</p><p>Changmin groaned. "That little fox."</p><p>Sunwoo laughed. "Actually Younghoon called me and complaint because Chanhee keep bitching about his plan with you ruined because of rain. Poor Younghoon can't take anymore and decide to call me, hoping I suffered too." Sunwoo let go of Changmin when the microwave goes ding, indicates that the pizza is now warm. </p><p>"Too bad for him my boyfriend is such a good boyfriend and friend he won't bitching about his secret plan to me," </p><p>Changmin groan again and put the pizza on the plate. "I just want to give you something I made on valentine, you know?" He pouts and offer the plate to Sunwoo. "Now I can't anymore"</p><p>Sunwoo smile at his adorable boyfriend. Set the plate aside, Sunwoo pull Changmin into his arms again. He fix a strand of Changmin's hair from covering his eyes. Give the smaller man's forehead a kiss. </p><p>"You don't have to give me anything, baby. I already have everything I want." He cups Changmin's face in his arm. "You."</p><p>Changmin snort but can't hide his smile. "Cheesy."</p><p>And then the pizza left forgotten as the lovers busy kissing and pour their love to one another. </p><p>So does a phone call from Chanhee goes to missed call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's still far rom valentine. This just come suddenly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>